Rara como encendida
by julian manes
Summary: Un hecho fortuito en la Torre T provoca que surja una nueva personalidad en Raven... y es el pobre Chico Bestia quien sufre las consecuencias... BB


¡HOLAS! Este es mi primer fic de los titanes, ojalá les guste. Les comento que justamente se me ocurrió este breve fic gracias a que Psyduck también hace fic de los TT… y bueno, se me dio por hacer uno :p El mismo trata de una situación particular que ocurrió entre los titanes… en la cual Raven resulta afectada… pero no les cuento más, ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**RARA… COMO ENCENDIDA…**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Siendo ya de mañana en la Torre T, y ante la extrañeza de que Robin no baje a tomar su desayuno, Starfire se acerca hasta la puerta de su habitación, y con su delicadeza habitual golpea la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna… al cabo de insistir dando unos suaves golpes en la puerta y ya a punto de retirarse logra percibir que Raven se acerca hasta el lugar…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Interroga Raven.

-No lo sé… Robin no responde. –Contesta la pelirroja.

Raven arquea una de sus cejas, por lo visto imagina el "entusiasmo" que puso su compañera para golpear la puerta de la habitación. Sin esperar más, ella misma comienza a golpear con ímpetu la puerta del dormitorio del líder de los titanes…

Después de insistir por algunos minutos, Raven se concentra y pronuncia sus palabras místicas para franquearse paso al dormitorio… hecho del cual se arrepintieron al ver la escena que allí se desarrolla…

En la cama del joven titán se encuentra este, completamente desnudo y cubierto apenas por una sábana semitransparente. Esto no significaría mucho para las chicas, de no ser que el muchacho no se encuentra solo, sino acompañado de Minina, la hija del temible abejorro que asoló la ciudad tiempo atrás, también desnuda durmiendo junto a Robin…

-Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Exclama Star visiblemente molesta.

-Por lo visto algo inusitado. –Responde Raven con una calma que se le está haciendo difícil de mantener.

Al escuchar las voces, Robin despierta aturdido y contempla a las chicas… intenta saludarlas, pero, en ese entonces despierta del todo y observa a su compañera de noche… Tan confundido como sus observadoras femeninas intenta elaborar alguna absurda explicación…

-Chicas… No es lo que parece… Puedo explicarlo… -Intenta hablar Robin.

-¿Y que es entonces? –Interroga Raven.

-Esta muy claro… -Musita Star. –Robin tuvo su ceremonia de "rimusviz" con esa… esa persona…

-¿Mi que? –Plantea Robin.

-¡Esta muy claro! –Explota la chica de ojos verdes. –Hiciste "krikak" con ella… ella te entregó su "ruskuaz" y vos te aprovechaste de ello para saciar todo tu "lib" y…

-¿Qué pasa… por qué los gritos? –Murmura Minina despertando junto a Robin.

-Minina… ¿Qué se supone que pasó? –Interroga Robin a la recién despertada.

-¡Ay mi Robin lindo! –Grita abrazándolo. –Estuviste maravilloso anoche, realmente te comportaste como todo un hombre, mucho mejor que el cabeza de araña que tenía de novio, y además lo repetiste cinco veces…

Para ese entonces, Starfire ya se encontraba prácticamente transformada en un volcán arrojando toda su furia en forma de lava, mientras que Raven trata de mantener la cordura, a pesar de sentir en su interior que algo raro le esta ocurriendo… Tal vez el despertar de otra de sus múltiples personalidades mentales…

-¡Pará un poco de decir tonterías! –Le reprocha Robin. –No inventés cosas…

-Pero si es cierto mi Robin lindo… estuviste genial… no creí que tuvieras tanta capacidad…

-Chicas… creanme… -Trata de decir Robin. –No sé como llegó ella hasta acá… bueno, creo que si sé… pero no sé de que manera se metió en mi cama…

-¿Estás tratando de decir que metiste a una intrusa a la Torre sin el conocimiento del grupo? –Plantea Raven.

-Bueno… esa es una posibilidad… -Se justifica el joven maravilla.

-¡¡¡Entonces la trajiste vos! –Reclama Star.

-¡Así es! –Confirma Minina. -Anoche Robin me encontró sola y desamparada en la calle, luego de terminar con el cabeza de araña… quiso ayudarme dándome un lugar para pasar la noche… y para eso me trajo acá, en plena noche y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible… aunque tendrán que haberse escuchado mis gemidos…

-¿Eso es cierto Robin? –Pregunta Star tratando de mantener la calma.

Robin no contesta de inmediato, baja su mirada, y cuando finalmente decide responder simplemente murmura…

-Si.

-Esto no es bueno. –Musita Raven.

La furia de Star estalla al escuchar la respuesta, el humo que brota de sus oídos emite un silbido similar al de las locomotoras… y aumenta más y más al ver a Minina abrazando a Robin y a este imperturbable aceptar sus abrazos tomándose la cabeza para tratar de recordar lo sucedido.

-Creo que lo mejor será investigar lo ocurrido. –Establece Raven.

-No te preocupés… averiguaré lo ocurrido. -Dice mientras intenta salir de su cama.

-¡¡¡No… no te me vayás mi Robin lindo! –Profiere Minina al ver que su muchacho intenta levantarse de la cama… olvidando que se encuentra desnudo.

-¡Dejame tranquilo! –Chilla Robin mientras intenta quitársela de encima… dejando caer la sabana que lo cubría…

Al verlo a Robin desnudo de frente, Starfire se queda petrificada, mientras que Raven pierde momentáneamente su concentración permanente… instante en el que llega a percibir una voz en el interior de su extraña mente…

-Ya era hora de que me dejés salir… -Escucha en su interior.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Piensa Raven.

-¡Robin lindo! Que hermosa visión… -Comenta Minina. -Dejame ver más.

-¡Basta ya! –Exclama Robin cubriéndose. –Chicas, dejenmé cambiarme y luego trataré de explicar lo ocurrido.

Star reacciona y cierra los ojos mientras invita a Raven a abandonar el lugar. La chica de capa azul aún sigue sorprendida por lo que presiente puede ser el surgimiento de una nueva personalidad… y quien sabe con que características…

Instantes después, parte del grupo se encuentra plenamente reunido en el amplio salón de reuniones de la Torre… con la intrusa sentada al lado de nuestro héroe.

-¡Robin lindo! Esto es hermoso, vas a presentarme como tu novia oficial.

-¡Claro que no! –Refuta el mencionado.

Mientras esperan la llegada de Chico Bestia, el cual se demoró en su habitación, Minina estruja a Robin con sus manifestaciones amorosas, Star explota en constantes erupciones, Cyborg permanece callado y pensativo, mientras que Raven se muestra inquieta ante una sensación desconocida en ella… la cual aumenta de intensidad al ver a Robin y recordar la imagen de su desnudez…

-¡Disculpen la demora! –Grita Chico Bestia desde las escaleras. –No encontraba las medias ni mis botas…

Mientras el pequeño individuo verde se acerca a la mesa de reuniones, Raven lo observa sin comprender porque no puede apartar su vista de él. Verlo caminar hacia ella es suficiente para sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo comienza a aumentar…

-Me sentaré acá. –Confirma Chico viendo una silla libre junto a Raven. –No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-No… no me molesta. –Alcanza a decir Raven algo incomoda y sonrojada por la situación.

-Quisiera saber que pasó entre Robin y Minina para que se arme tanto alboroto. –Interpela Cyborg.

-¿Qué que pasó? –Gruñe Star. Esta horrible intrusa…

-¡Che, ¿Qué te pasa? –Protesta Minina.

-Decía… -Prosigue Star. –Que esta horrible intrusa se aprovechó de la confianza de Robin para colarse al interior de la Torre, meterse en la habitación de Robin, hacer la ceremonia de "rimusviz" con el…

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta Chico Bestia.

-¡Hicieron "krikak"! –Afirma Star sumamente irritada. Ella le entregó su "ruskuaz" y él puso su "pikuk" para de esa manera aumentar la sensación de…

-Sigo sin entender… -Masculla Bestita.

-Creo que lo que Star trata de decir es que Robin y Minina escribieron… "una carta a Paris".

-¡Que cosa! –Lanza Bestia. -¡Robin! Vas a tener que explicarme como le hiciste… A pesar de que las chicas se pelean por mí no todas acceden a que escriba la carta…

-¡¡¡Yo no hice nada de nada! –Protesta Robin.

-¿Y como podés asegurarlo? –Cuestiona Raven.

-Bueno yo... –Intenta aclarar Robin. -Es que… supongo que… ¡no lo recuerdo!

-¡¡¡Pero yo si lo recuerdo! –Asiente Minina. -Y te comportaste como todo un macho latino…

Las palabras de Minina incomodan aún más a Raven, situación sumada a los roces que ante cada movimiento su compañero de mesa le profiere sin mala intención ni voluntad. Siente que algo hierve en su interior pero no logra reconocer QUE es esa sensación ni quien es esa personalidad que le habla cada vez más claro y fuerte en el interior de su mente…

-Soy yo Raven… por fin nos conoceremos… y te arrepentirás de haber demorado tanto mi salida…

Las palabras que escucha en su interior perturban a Raven. No entiende el porque de ellas ni de donde surge esta nueva y extraña personalidad aún desconocida para ella…

De pronto, una fuerte alarma retumba en el interior de la Torre T…

-¡Hay problemas en la ciudad! –Grita el joven líder.

-Y en un momento tan grato como este que estamos pasando… -Comenta irónicamente la chica oscura.

-Veremos de quien se trata… -Exclama Cyborg mientras se acerca a la pantalla.

-Es el Dr. Light. –Afirma Chico Bestia.

-Un viejo amigo. –Murmura con su tono irónico Raven.

-¿Qué haremos? –Interroga Robin.

-Detenerlo. –Comenta Raven lacónicamente.

-Mientras ustedes trabajan yo acomodaré mis cositas en la habitación de mi amado Robin lindo… -Dictamina Minina al mismo tiempo en que amontona a su lado una enorme pila de valijas.

-¡¡¡No te hagas ideas raras glemplork manipuladora! –Le espeta Star bramando de rabia.

-¡¡¡A mi no me digás cosas raras bruja ridícula! –Le replica Minina.

-Chicas… no peleen… -Intercede el líder.

-¡No intervengás! –Le reprochan a coro las dos chicas.

-Tenemos un asunto que resolver. -Dictamina Raven.

-¡Es verdad! –Reconoce el mitad hombre. –Dejemos a las chicas solas y que resuelvan sus diferencias aquí mientras nos ocupamos del luminoso.

-¿Dejarlas solas? –Cuestiona Bestia.

-Si dejamos sola a Minina no sabemos que puede hacer. -Decreta Raven. –Alguien tiene que vigilarla.

-Excelente idea, ¡vamos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Estipula Robin mientras sale de la Torre seguido por los demás.

Luego de que el grupo principal de los Titanes se aleja de la Torre, Star y Minina permanecen dentro mirándose mutuamente y lanzándose puñales con los ojos…

Al cabo de un lapso de horas, el grupo de combatientes regresa… y no muy bien aspectados…

-¡¡¡Tenías que dejarlo escapar! –Grita Cyborg a Chico Bestia.

-¡No fue mi culpa! –Intenta explicar el muchacho verde. –Raven perdió el control y es por eso que demoramos en la captura.

-¡Calmensé los dos! –Establece el líder. –Por lo menos lo detuvimos.

-¡¡¡Robin lindo ya volviste! –Festeja Minina mientras se arroja a los brazos de su amado. –Te extrañe mucho.

-Ya… suficiente… -Dice este mientras trata de quitársela de encima.

Raven no emite palabra alguna. Lo ocurrido en la misión le impide emitir queja o justificación alguna, las extrañas palabras que dijo y las actitudes que tuvo durante la pelea no le dejan ánimos para seguir en el salón junto a sus amigos, por lo que, y sin decir nada se retira a su habitación…

-¡Raven! No es para que te pongás así… -Exclama el joven bromista al ver a su amiga alejarse del lugar sin queja alguna.

-Ya viste lo que hiciste. –Le espeta Robin.

-Pe… pe… pero yo… -Tartamudea bestita.

-Ahora ya se enojó, y sabés bien lo que eso significa. –Le reprocha Cyborg.

-¡Si no le hice nada malo! –Se justifica Bestia.

-¡¡¡Anda a hablar con ella! –Le ordenan sus dos críticos.

El muchacho verde se aleja del salón refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras en un rincón del lugar pueden verse a Minina y Star preparadas para lidiar una lucha de lodo entre ambas por el cariño de Robin…

Mientras, en la habitación de la titán oscura, esta se encuentra contemplando su espejo e intenta iniciar su meditación, cuando de repente escucha nuevamente esa misteriosa voz que le susurra en su mente…

-Ya es hora de manifestarme…

-¿Quién sos vos? –Interroga Raven.

-Ya lo sabrás…

Ya en la mente de Raven, podemos observar que casi todas las personalidades, se encuentran reunidas frente a la piedra altar que la chica oscura utiliza para meditar cuando ingresa a su mente… al parecer algo inusitado está a punto de suceder…

-¿Acaso es su "despertar"? –Pregunta "Inteligente"

-Si así fuera yo lo sabría… soy su compañera. –Acota "Enamorada"

-O de última también me enteraría yo. –Agrega "Alegre"

-Si es ella la que está surgiendo… ¡va a ser algo terrible! –Aclara "Tímida"

-¡Vamos! No va a ser para tanto… -Se escucha decir a alguien detrás de ellas.

-¡Sos vos! –Exclama "Alegre"

De lo mas profundo de las oscuridades de la mente de Raven, aparece otra réplica de ella, sólo que en esta oportunidad en vez de vestir con la tradicional capa, esta se encuentra vistiendo nada más que un bikini muy chico de color rojo… aparte de caminar sobre zapatos rojos de elevados tacos… acercándose de manera muy sensual y de caminar felino, se aproxima hasta la piedra altar y apoyándose en ella se presenta ante las demás personalidades de la chica cuervo…

-Para las que no me conocen, soy "Lujuriosa"

-Lamentablemente te conocemos. –Observa "Inteligente" –Y espero que te comportés adecuadamente.

-No te prometo nada. –Comenta "Lujuriosa" antes de subirse a la piedra altar.

-¡Ya comenzó a hacer locuras! –Profiere "Alegre"

-¡Hay que detenerla! –Ordena "Inteligente"

Las personalidades saben a la perfección que si una de ellas ocupa el centro del altar, será esa la personalidad que prevalecerá en el exterior de Raven, por lo que, y al ser "Lujuriosa" una personalidad de reciente surgimiento, no se puede saber con exactitud lo que ocurrirá con Raven…

Chico Bestia se acerca a la habitación de Raven, sabe por experiencia personal lo peligroso de esa situación. Al llegar a la puerta primeramente intenta escuchar a través de esta para verificar la presencia de la chica oscura en el interior del recinto…

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Raven, presiente que algo está por suceder… de repente, comienza a sentirse mareada, como si su cabeza, o mejor dicho su mente, comenzara a marearse… cuando ella se lleva las manos a la cabeza su espejo de mano cae al suelo. Por la confusión producida, algo de su poder mental se libera y produce la apertura de la puerta de la habitación, produciendo que el muchacho verde caiga dentro de esta…

-¡Ay! Veo que me estabas esperando Raven. –Comenta el joven mientras se levanta del piso.

-Alejate… -Murmura Raven mientras sujeta su cabeza.

-Raven! ¿Ocurre algo?

La chica no responde, permanece quieta y parada. El muchacho verde trata de llamar su atención, cuando repentinamente Raven se da vuelta y lo observa… tiene un extraño brillo en sus ojos el cual llama la atención del joven. Repentinamente la joven le sonríe, cosa que extraña al muchacho, y comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia él hablándole con seductora voz…

-No me ocurre nada… solo que… te estaba esperando. –Dice Raven.

-¿Esperándome? –Comenta extrañado el chico verde.

-Si, esperándote… quería tenerte cerca… abrazarte…

-Raven… ¿te sentís bien? –Interroga el joven titán ante la aterradora proposición de Raven, con la cual nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en una situación tan inesperada como la vivida por el chico verde.

-Pero… pero… Raven… ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-¡¡¡Muy segura! –Exclama Raven arrojándose sobre él.

-¡¡¡Auxilio! –Grita este. -¡¡¡Socorro, Raven se volvió loca, ayúdenme!

-¡¡¡Ma que ayuda ni ayuda, vení para acá! –Profiere Raven abalanzándose sobre Chico Bestia haciendo que ambos caigan al piso.

Mientras, en el salón principal de la Torre T, los otros miembros del grupo discuten sobre la situación de la huésped…

-¡¡¡Esta glempork tiene que irse!

-Si te referís a mí, no me voy nada… a menos que mi amado Robin venga conmigo. –Fija Minina pegoteándose al mencionado.

-¡Yo no iré a ningún lado! –Establece Robin mientras se aparta de su pegostiosa amante.

-¡Momento todos! –Pide Cyborg. –Me pareció escuchar a Chico Bestia pidiendo ayuda.

-Es posible que Raven en un rapto de furia lo esté golpeando. –Supone Robin.

-Si es así iré a ver que pasa. –Comenta Cyborg al mismo tiempo que dirige sus pasos hacia las habitaciones del lugar.

-¡¡¡Por favor ayuda! –Suplica el muchacho verde mientras es besado por Raven.

-¡No te hagás el difícil! –Le dictamina Raven mientras lo abraza y lo besa en las mejillas. –Si a vos te gusta… dale… convertite en burro, quiero ver porque le hacen tanta fama.

-No… no digás locuras Raven… algo te está pasando. –Musita bestia mientras trata de safarse de los brazos de Raven.

-Mi única locura es haber esperado tanto para vivir este momento de placer… -Grita desaforadamente Raven.

-¿Qué será lo que los demora tanto a Raven y a Bestita? –Se pregunta a si mismo Cyborg delante de la puerta de la habitación de Raven.

-¡¡¡Socorro! –Se escucha gritar a Bestia del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Algo raro está pasando ahí dentro! –Dice el cibernético antes de empujar la puerta para abrirse paso al interior del recinto.

-¡Basta ya Raven! –Ordena Bestia mientras intenta librase de las caricias de la chica. –Como chiste es suficiente.

-No te hagás rogar… –Comenta Raven.

En ese preciso instante, Raven se queda paralizada frente a los ojos desorbitados del muchacho verde. Se incorpora notándose mareada… siente mareos mientras se toma la cabeza con ambas manos…

-¡Fuera de ahí intrusa! –Decreta "inteligente".

-No te va ser fácil moverme. –Susurra sarcástica "Lujuriosa"

-¡Si que lo es! –Agrega "Valiente" mientras propina un fuerte empujón a "Lujuriosa", golpe que provoca que esta caiga de la roca altar.

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte. –Protesta "Lujuriosa" –Y no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados… -Manifiesta al mismo tiempo que intenta subir al altar nuevamente.

Al caer "Lujuriosa" de la roca altar, Raven deja de sentir los fuertes mareos y se queda parada inmóvil en medio de su cuarto, instante en que Cyborg derriba la puerta franqueándose el paso a la habitación de la chica… Este encuentra a la chica oscura en medio de la habitación. No percibe que haya ocurrido algo anormal en el lugar o que se haya alterado el orden, lo único extraño para él es que… ¡no hay ni rastros de Chico Bestia!

-Raven… ¿Estás bien? –Interroga Cyborg.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Y Chico Bestia?

-Creo que es ese ratón verde que está agazapado en aquel rincón oscuro. –Plantea la joven.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en ese rincón? –Le reprocha su amigo. –Salite de ahí y vení que te estamos esperando para ver que hacemos con Minina.

-Es… es que… -Intenta explicar Bestita luego de volver a su forma natural. –Raven… ¡¡¡quiso violarme! Intentó abusar de mi bello cuerpo pero… me convertí en ratón y pude salvarme de esa horrible situación.

Cyborg no dice nada. Arquea una ceja y con una mirada de extrañeza observa a la muchacha. Esta responde a Cyborg con una gélida expresión. El hombre metálico vuelve sus ojos a Bestia, quien se encuentra señalando a su compañera mientras tiembla como una hoja. Finalmente Cyborg suspira y le espeta a Bestia…

-Haceme un favor Chico Bestia. La próxima vez que te convirtás en pollo no te olvidés de devolver a la normalidad tu cerebro. –Refunfuña mientras sale del cuarto.

-Pe… pero eso fue lo que pasó. –Gimotea Bestia mientras persigue a su amigo. –Es la verdad…

-Por supuesto, claro… -Dice irónicamente Cyborg alejándose de allí.

-Viejo, tenés que creerme… -Suplica el verde mientras persigue a su metálico amigo.

Ya en la soledad de su cuarto, Raven toma su misterioso espejo encontrándose con una oscura turbiedad reflejada en él, inequívoco signo de que algo bulle en su sombría mente…

-Acabo de surgir y así me reciben. -Protesta "Lujuriosa".

-Tu visita era esperada, mas no bien recibida. -Le espeta "Inteligente".

-Soy parte de Raven también… -Intenta expresarse la novel personalidad. –Tengo derecho a existir y a manifestarme al exterior.

-Tenemos reglas para ello. –Le recrimina "Inteligente"

-Y Raven tiene ciertos resquemores para muchas de nosotras. –Añade "Feliz" –Lo digo por propia experiencia.

-¿Resquemores? ¡Bah! Eso me tiene sin cuidado, siempre me dejo llevar por lo que siento. –Comenta "Lujuriosa".

-Espero sepas controlarte. –Suspira "Inteligente".

-Si, si, está bien. Prometo portarme bien. –Aclara "Lujuriosa" al tiempo en que llega a observar que la vigilancia de la piedra altar ha menguado.

-Te tomamos la palabra. –Observa "Feliz".

Raven abandona su habitación. Lo ocurrido la llena de preocupación… ¿Cómo podrá controlar esa nueva personalidad que acaba de surgir? Además… la sensación que tuvo mientras abrazaba a Chico Bestia la llenó de nuevas sensaciones que antes no había vivido… y las disfrutó… muy a su pesar ya que ella siempre se obligó a permanecer calma para evitar una explosión de emociones que puedan afectar a los demás… tal y como ocurrió hace instantes…

-Acá regresamos. –Exclama Cyborg sentándose a la mesa redonda de los debates.

-Y no me creerán lo que me ocurrió. –Agrega Bestia.

-¡¡¡Miserable bruja ladrona de chicos! –Vocifera Starfire.

-¡¡¡Histérica calienta pavas! –Le recrimina Minina.

-Ay… esto ya no lo soporto… -Suspira Robin viendo como discuten las chicas por él.

-Creo que no nos perdimos de nada. –Comenta Cyborg.

-Vos lo dijiste viejo. –Añade Bestia.

-¡¡¡Basta ya las dos! –Truena Cyborg.

-Cyborg… -Susurra Robin sorprendido por la actitud del coloso de metal.

-Creo tener la solución para saber que fue lo que pasó anoche en realidad. –Manifiesta Cyborg.

-¿Qué es? –Dice Robin.

-¿Solución? –Comenta Star.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer? –Comenta desconfiada Minina.

-Las cámaras de seguridad. –Manifiesta el gigante. –Las grabaciones de seguridad nos dirán con exactitud lo ocurrido entre Robin y Minina… si es que en verdad ocurrió algo entre ustedes.

-¡Excelente idea! –Festeja Robin.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Toda nuestra noche de pasión quedó grabada para la posterioridad? –Interroga Minina.

-No sabremos si sucedió hasta no verlo.

-Aquí estaban ustedes… -Se escucha decir a Raven al llegar al salón principal.

-¡Aaah! No dejen que se me acerque… -Chilla Chico Bestia al ver a Raven aproximarse a él.

-¡No seas infantil! –Le reprocha Cyborg. –Y quedate con ella mientras revisamos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Pero... ¿¡¡¡Por qué yo?

-¿Quién más? Robin vendrá para comprobar lo de las cámaras, y las chicas para ver si lo que dice Minina es cierto.

-¿Y vos?

-Chico Bestia… soy yo el que sabe como operar las cámaras. Quedate con ella para atender cualquier alarma que pueda llegar a presentarse.

-¡¡¡Vamos cuanto antes! –Ordena Robin al salir corriendo hacia el recinto de grabaciones. –Muero de impaciencia por ver ese video.

-¡¡¡No hay apuro Robin lindo! –Lo ataja Minina. –No te dejés engañar por el mastodonte…

-Creo que no es él quien está engañando a la gente. –Le replica el líder de los titanes mientras la empuja a un lado y avanza hacia el interior de la torre.

-¡Por favor! No me dejen acá solito con esta sexópata… -Alcanza a decir Bestita antes de ver a sus amigos desaparecer en los pasillos de la torre T.

-Calmate Chico Bestia… -Dice Starfire alejándose de él. -Raven no va a hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi que soy tan bueno?

Una fría expresión cubre el rostro de Raven. Lo dicho por Chico Bestia sobre ella la pone de muy malas maneras. Este la mira con cierto temor. Finalmente, Raven avanza hacia donde se encuentra el joven titán…

-Raven… -Musita. –No vas a propasarte conmigo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Té de hierbas. –Farfulla molesta al pasar a su lado.

-Ah si… cierto… la cocina queda hacia allá…

-¡Es mi oportunidad! –Exclama "Lujuriosa" mientras corre hacia la piedra altar.

-¡Se nos escapó! –Profiere "Inteligente".

-¡Hay que detenerla! –Ordena "Feliz".

-¡Es toda mía! –Festeja "Lujuriosa" trepándose al altar.

De repente, y ante la vista de Chico Bestia, Raven se detiene y mientras se toma la cabeza con las manos comienza a emitir quejidos de dolor… Bestia no lo piensa y se acerca a ella abrazándola para intentar ayudarla…

-¡Raven! ¿Estás bien?

-Su… supongo…

-Dejame ayudarte… -Contesta Bestia mientras la sostiene por la cintura.

La mirada de Raven cambia repentinamente, "Lujuriosa" es quien manda ahora, del gesto de dolor la mirada de Raven se transforma a una mirada deseosa… apasionada…

-Raven… -Susurra Bestia ante lo que teme venir. -¿De verdad estás bien?

-Ahora que me tenés en tus brazos me siento mucho mejor… -Obtiene como melosa respuesta.

-Raven… me estás asustando… -Susurra mientras intenta safarse de los brazos de la chica.

-¡No te me escapés de nuevo! –Profiere Raven. –Dale, convertite en un pulpo así me abrazas con ocho brazos… -Exclama mientras lo abraza más fuerte.

-Raven… me estás asfixiando.

-¡No, mejor no… en vez de un pulpo convertite en un tigre… ¡¡¡así me arañás toda papito…!

-¡Para un poco! –Chilla Bestia ante lo inusual de la situación. -¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

-Pasa que estoy loquita por vos… bestia mía… ¡¡¡Dale! Haceme el amor mientras te convertís en distintos animales mientras lo hacés… -Ruge Raven sin soltar al muchacho.

-No… esto no puede estar pasándome…

-En cuanto termine de rebobinar el video veremos lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-¿Tenés cámaras en mi habitación? –Interroga Robin.

-Tengo cámaras en todos lados. –Responde Cyborg.

-Eso quiere decir… -Intenta decir Star sonrojándose. –Que ves todo lo que hacemos en nuestras habitaciones.

-Solo veo los videos cuando pasan cosas raras como las de hoy. Por lo general los borro sin verlos. –Contesta Cyborg.

-Menos mal. –Suspiran al unísono Robin y Star.

-Y que es lo que tenemos aquí… -Murmura Cyborg al hacer "play" en la grabadora.

-Creo que algo logro recordar… -Dice Robin.

En efecto, en el video se puede distinguir un primer plano del exterior de la entrada de la Torre T. Segundos después se ve una sombra acercarse a la puerta, la cual se convierte en una motocicleta conducida por Robin y en ella se observa que este trae como pasajera a Minina, la cual parece estar desmayada o aturdida… instantes después, Robin carga a la chica en sus brazos y entran ambos a la torre.

-¡Si! Ya recuerdo. -Exclama Robin triunfante. –Anoche cuando regresaba de de mi patrulla nocturna, recuerdo que me encontré a Minina en el camino, ella se veía algo demacrada…

-Ah si… es que me había enojado con mi novio… -Aclara Minina. –Estaba muy triste y Robin me encontró en esos momentos…

-Tendría que haberte dejado allí. –Masculla Robin arrepentido.

-¿Y que más ocurrió Robin? –Inquiere Star.

-Luego… ella se puso a llorar, me dijo que no tenia adonde ir y que… si podía llevarla a algún lugar seguro. Le ofrecí quedarse con nosotros por esa noche y… cuando la traje aquí ya estaba dormida, por eso la cargué en brazos.

-¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada? –Plantea Cyborg.

-Cuando entré ya estaban todos durmiendo. –Se justifica el titán.

-Llegaste muy tarde. –Musita Star. –¿Y luego que pasó?

-Bueno… no lo recuerdo exactamente.

-Sigamos viendo los videos. –Decide Cyborg.

-¡¡¡Basta ya Raven! –Protesta Chico Bestia mientras trata de librarse de los brazos de Raven. –Estas actuando muy rara y eso no me agrada.

-Pero vos si me agradás… y mucho… -Susurra Raven dulcemente.

-Estás muy rara Raven, más de lo normal… -Dice Bestia mientras trata de liberarse de su captora.

-Dejame que te muestre lo que es bueno bestia mía… -Susurra Raven seductoramente mientras lo sujeta firmemente.

-¡Hay que sacarla de ahí antes de que haga más desastres! –Ordena "Inteligente"

-No me van a sacar tan fácilmente. –Anuncia "Lujuriosa" –Y ahora verán lo que haré…

-¡Yo me encargo! –Proclama "Enamorada" al mismo tiempo en que sube a la piedra altar con "Lujuriosa"

-Estoy recordando algo. –Dice Robin al ver el inicio del siguiente video.

-¿Qué es? –Interroga Star.

-Fue… algo… como eso. –Afirma al ver el video.

-¡Ay no…! –Murmura Minina.

En el video que se está emitiendo, llegan a verse las imágenes del interior de la habitación del joven maravilla (NDA: ¡JA! Mucho de ver BATMAN de Adam West :P) instantes después la puerta de la misma se abre ingresando en ella el usuario del recinto, cuando este se acerca a su cama, se observa detrás de él una sombra, detrás de la cual viene Minina, quien al ver al muchacho distraído aprovecha de darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca produciendo su desmayo…

-¡Me extraña Robin! –Le recrimina Cyborg. –Un golpecito como ese te dejo knock-out…

-Al irme a dormir mantengo mis defensas bajas… -Se justifica el aludido.

-De todas formas tuviste que tener más cuidado. –Lo reprende Star. –Estabas solo con esta horrible glemplork…

-¡Espera! –Ordena Cyborg. –Sigamos viendo a ver que más hizo.

Siguiendo con el video, y luego del golpe dado, Minina toma a Robin y lo acomoda en la cama, momento en el que ella intenta desvestirlo... pero al ver que Robin vuelve en si, esta le ofrece un vaso de agua, el cual no llega a terminar ya que cae desmayado nuevamente…

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! –Anuncia Robin. –En ese momento, desperté y me encontré en mi habitación, Minina estaba conmigo, dijo que me caí y me desmayé, por lo que me dio un vaso de agua… luego… no recuerdo más…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Berrea Minina. –Él me sedujo y me llevó a su habitación.

-El video dice lo contrario. –Asevera Cyborg.

Efectivamente, en el video se observa como Minina fue desvistiendo a Robin, la manera en que lo acomodó en la cama, y la forma en que ella se preparó y se introdujo en el lecho del narcotizado titán…

-Esperen… no me van a golpear ¿verdad?… -Inquiere Minina.

-¡¡¡Claro que no! –Grita Starfire. –De vos me ocupo yo sola.

-Creo que es lo justo. –Dictamina Robin.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vos viejito. –Asegura Cyborg.

-¡Bajate de acá! –Grita "Enamorada" mientras trepa al altar.

-¡Dejame! Estoy en lo mejor. –Le Recrimina "Lujuriosa".

-¡Te voy a bajar aunque no quieras! –Afirma "Enamorada" luego de acomodarse en la piedra y tironear a "lujuriosa para bajarla.

En ese momento, "Enamorada" y "Lujuriosa" comienzan a resplandecer, los sentimientos de ambas personalidades se entremezclan y producen un extraño efecto en Raven…

Raven cierra sus ojos y acerca sus labios a los de Chico Bestia. Este, ante el temor de lo inesperado cierra sus ojos e intenta esquivar los labios de Raven…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Pregunta "Valiente"

-Creo que la combinación de "Enamorada" y "Lujuria" produjeron un efecto secundario en Raven… -Responde "Inteligente".

Los labios de Raven se acercan más y más… resignado, Chico Bestia deja de moverse, cosa que Raven aprovecha para darle un apasionado beso… Chico Bestia no lo puede creer, alguna vez sintió un cariño muy especial hacia la más extraña de sus compañeros, pero jamás creyó ser correspondido, ahora se encuentra besándola… de manera inesperada, pero un beso al fin… decide relajarse y disfrutar de la situación, la abraza tiernamente y cuando el beso llega a su fin separan sus labios, ella lo mira de manera muy tierna, él corresponde a su mirada con una sonrisa…

-Veo que decidiste cooperar. –Comenta Raven.

-No lo hacés tan mala para tener tan poca experiencia. –Alega Bestia.

-No sabés con quien estás hablando. –Objeta Raven. –Y te lo demostraré. –Dice al mismo tiempo en que comienza a acercarse a él…

"Inteligente" y "Valiente" deciden intervenir. Ambas comienzan a correr hacia la piedra altar para tomar envión y arrojar a las ocupantes a la fuerza, cosa que logran hacer…

-¡¡¡Miserable glemplork! –Gruñe Star. –Vas a ver lo que es meterse con Robin y engañar a los titanes…

-Este… no quise hacerlo… -Murmura Minina. –Es que…

Sin esperar explicaciones, Starfire descarga toda su furia en Minina arrojándole todos los rayos que salen de ella, ya sea de sus ojos, de sus manos o ambos a la vez… mandando a volar a esta al salón de los titanes, lugar en que se encuentran Chico Bestia y Raven en lo "suyo"…

"Inteligente" y "Valiente" logran su cometido, ambas ocupantes caen fuera de la piedra altar logrando que el equilibrio mental de Raven vuelva a la normalidad… para malestar de Bestia…

Raven, al escuchar el ruido provocado por el golpe de Minina, se da vuelta… interrumpiendo el beso con Chico Bestia, además su cabeza vuelve a reclamarle atención… siente nuevamente los mareos y el malestar anterior, solo que esta vez ella presiente que será la última vez que los sienta… al menos por ese día.

-¡¡¡Es lo que te merecés por meterte en donde no te corresponde! –Ruge Star furibunda.

-No era mi intención… solo… quería estar un rato con mi Robin lindo…

-¡¡¡Es mi Robin lindo! –Proclama triunfal Starfire.

-Raven, ¿estás bien? –Interroga el chico verde al ver a su compañera recuperar su sobria expresión.

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal? –Le responde esta de manera sarcástica al mismo tiempo que se libera de los brazos del muchacho.

-Veo que volviste a la normalidad. –Suspira Bestita mientras la suelta.

-¿Acaso hice algo de lo que luego tendría que arrepentirme? –Interroga la chica oscura arqueando una de sus cejas.

-No… nada, todo estuvo bien… sólo que te noto un poco cansada…

-¡Ja! Veo que tendré que limpiar todo este desastre. –Anuncia Cyborg.

-¡¡¡Y ahora te daré mi golpe final! –Enuncia Starfire encendiendo sus ojos al máximo.

-Star. –Pide Robin. –Creo que Minina ya tuvo suficiente, dejala nomás que se vaya.

-Pero Robin… -Suplica Star.

-Ya se aclaró todo, no veo porque haya que seguir torturándola. –Dictamina el líder de los titanes.

-Creo… que está bien. –Se resigna Star. –El no ser rencorosa es lo que me distingue de ella.

-Bueno, bueno… después de todo pude darme el gusto de pasar una noche con mi Robin lindo. –Comenta Minina mientras se dirige a la salida. –Pero no me resignaré chica rara, en cuanto vuelvas a bajar la guardia… ¡¡¡Robin será mío!

-¡¡¡Eso lo veremos! –Gruñe Star encendiendo sus verdes ojos.

-¡Adiós a todos! –Se despide Minina. –En especial a mi Robin Lindo. -Dice mientras le lanza un pegostioso beso.

Minina pega un portazo. Los titanes lanzan un suspiro de alivio al verla irse, pero Cyborg nota que hay algo raro en el ambiente…

-¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo? –Plantea este al ver a Bestia y a Raven más juntos de lo habitual.

-Nada que no ocurra todos los días. –Responde ella mordazmente mientras se aleja de Bestia.

-Raven… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Plantea Bestita.

-Ya te lo dije, té de hierbas. –Informa mientras levita hacia la cocina.

-Todo vuelve a ser como antes… –Se lamenta el muchacho verde.

Y en su interior, Raven vuelve a sentir el llamado de esa nueva voz que le susurra…

-No me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste… -Objeta "Lujuriosa"

-Nunca dije eso. –Le responde Raven con el pensamiento mientras en su exterior se manifiesta una sonrisa enigmática…

-Entonces… ¿podré manifestarme nuevamente?

Raven lanza un suspiro, se acomoda la capucha… y en un solo pensamiento le da la respuesta a su interlocutora…

-Cuando gustes…

FIN.

¡LO TERMINÉ! Después de tanto tiempo de tener el fik en el rígido pude darle termino, espero les haya gustado ya ke es el primero de los TT que hago… y el primero después de kasi un año sin escribir :p algunos ya me daban por perdido, pero akí sigo :D en kuanto pueda escribiré algunos fiks más de POKÉMON o de lo que sea :p ya que me interesan varias series… a propósito, mi pekeño alejamiento literario se debe a ke últimamente me dediko a disfrutar de mi extensa animateka :D kosa que me inspira a eskribir fiks de otros animes :P en fin… agradezco a todos los que lean este fik, a los que dejen reviews les agradezko doblemente y de antemano, si les gusta dejen reviews y rekomienden el fik a otros… y si no les gustó, rekomiéndenselos a los ke no kieran :P ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

Julian Manes.


End file.
